Entrenamientos
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Los estiramientos pueden resultar algo compromentidos y pueden hacer perder el cotrol a cualquiera. [One Shot Daisuga]


Estaban ya a mitad de temporada, cada vez los entrenamientos eran más duros, intensivos, hasta el punto de hacer a los chicos de Karasuno caer completamente agotados, más de uno había estado a punto de caer dormido sobre la cancha momentos después de terminar. El problema de todo esto era que, a causas del agotamiento, sus movimientos se volvieran más torpes, amenazando más de uno con lesionarse. Noya casi se abre la muñeca por caer mal al intentar salvar un rebote, Daichi por poco se hace un esguince por una mala postura al recepcionar, y ya por no hablar de Hinata, que a punto había estado de quedar colgando de la red más de una vez por no calcular bien el salto a la hora de rematar. Esta era la razón de que el entrenador hubiera decidido introducir estiramientos al terminar los entrenamientos, ya suficiente tenía con la probabilidad de un esguince por una caída, no quería que un mal movimiento durante las prácticas les ocasionada molestias después. Así que aquel día al terminar de entrenar todos se pusieron por parejas, sería el primer día que estirarían.

En una de las esquinas del gimnasio se encontraban Daichi y Suga, quienes, por supuesto, se habían puesto juntos. Ambos chicos llevaban ya un tiempo saliendo, desde el día que Daichi se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos al más bajo, resultando correspondido. Nadie en el equipo lo sabía, o al menos no con seguridad, pues aunque ambos eran muy cercanos, pero ya era así desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, mucho antes de ser algo más que amigos.

Los primeros ejercicios fueron fáciles, estiramientos muy sencillos, básicos, que apenas requerían contacto entre ambos, pero si por algo eran característicos los estiramientos era por obligar a posturas comprometidas, cosa que no tardó en pasarles. Era un ejercicio simple para estirar los brazos, Suga estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas, con la frente pegada en la colchoneta y los brazos echados hacia delate tanto como podía, Daichi estaba situado a su espalda, con la espalda recargada sobre la ajena y las piernas rodeándole, para evitar que el de pelo gris se moviera, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros, ayudándole a forzar la postura. A causa de la incomodidad y del leve dolor que aquello le causaba el menor se removiera ligeramente, provocando suaves roces que le arrancaron al moreno más de un suspiro, haciendo un esfuerzo por qué nadie más a parte de Suga lo escuchara.

Y la siguiente postura no fue mucho mejor, más bien todo lo contrario, esta vez estaban uno frente al otro, la mano de Daichi descansaba sobre la corva de una de las rodillas de su novio, empujándola contra su pecho, mientras que la otra estaba sobre su muslo para que no separara el resto del cuerpo del suelo. Debido a la flexibilidad del de pelo gris estaban casi frente con frente, pero esto no era lo peor, sus intimidades también rozaban a la mínima que alguno de los dos se movía lo más mínimo, haciendo que Daichi enrojeciera y Suga, quien era bastante más atrevido, hiciera un esfuerzo por abrir más las piernas. Un jadeo brotó de entre los labios del albino cuando sintió a su novio pegarse más a él, por suerte fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Daichi lo escuchara.

A cada ejercicio que hacían la cosa empeoraba, haciendo que ambos terminaran excitados y deseosos de salir de allí. Estaban haciendo el ultimo estiramiento cuando Daichi se acercó al oído de Suga, quien estaba medio tumbado, tratando de abrirse de piernas y pegar el pecho al suelo al tiempo, con el de tez morena a su espalda empujándole para que llegara más abajo.  
—Hoy nos iremos antes. — El albino sólo alcanzó a asentir en un jadeo, ninguno de los dos podía creerse que estuvieran en aquella situación con lo discretos que habían tratado de ser siempre. Ukai les dijo que se levantaran y empezarán a recoger, Suga no tardó más de un par de segundos en coger su chaqueta y abrochársela hasta el cuello, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para tirar de esta hacia abajo y disimular la erección que tenía entre las piernas, Daichi se metió las manos en los bolsillos del plántalo con el mismo objetivo y fue hacia Ukai para pedirle que les dejara irse antes con la excusa de que tenían algo importante que hacer. Con la condición de que un día se encargarán ellos dos solos de recoger este les dejo. Le hizo un gesto a Suga para que se le acercara y en cuanto ambos estuvieron fuera del gimnasio Suga entrelazo su mano con la ajena, sonriendo antes de tirar del mayor hacia los vestuarios para recoger sus cosas. No tardaron más de un par de segundos en terminar contra las taquillas, besándose como si la vida les fuera en ello, y es que los dos habían terminado demasiado excitados como para esperar, pero más les valía hacer pues en menos de 20 minutos todos sus compañeros estarían allí y era imposible que no les pillaran. Daichi se separó jadeando, intentando aportar un poco de cordura a la situación. Sus manos estaban sobre el trasero ajeno, alzándole, y el albino tenía las piernas entorno a la cintura ajena, ambos se miraban como si quisieran comerse pero sabían que no era el momento. Fue el capitán quien rompió en silencio.  
— Terminemos esto en mi casa. — Le colocó de nuevo en el suelo con cuidado, contándole lo que no estaba escrito separarse.

El camino de vuelta a casa fue ente besos y caricias en los rincones más oscuros donde nadie podía verles. Ambos solían ser muy tranquilos pero en aquellas ocasiones perdían parte de aquella de esa tranquilidad y era sustituido por una necesidad del uno por el otro que no podían saciar hasta que sus cuerpos no se pegaban por completo. Apenas entraron en la casa del moreno y se hubieron quitado los zapatos Daichi ya estaba atrayendo al albino hacia sí, envolviéndole con sumo cariño mientras le besaba, fue Suga quien subió las manos por el torso del capitán para legar a el cuello ajeno y tirar de este mientras empezaba a andar hacia atrás para ir a la habitación del mayor. En la casa no había nadie a parte de ellos dos, los padres de Daichi estaban pasando unos días con su abuela, quien se había puesto recientemente enferma, así que todo era perfecto. Daichi subió las manos por la espalda del menor, arrastrando con ellas su camiseta, que se perdió en algún punto del pasillo. Exactamente lo mismo pasó con los pantalones del moreno. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación apenas tenían nada de ropa encima. Suga se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, haciendo cae a Daichi sobre él. Un gemido suave se escapó entre sus labios cuando el mayor empezó a acariciar su piel. Los besos apenas les dejaban respirar, las manos se movían como si quisieran abarcarlo todo a un tiempo. Llego un punto en el que ninguno de los dos aguantaba más, desnudos y sudados se miraron con pasión implícita y Suga se abrió de piernas tal y como había tenido que hacer horas antes sobre la colchoneta, pero esta vez en el aire, ofreciéndose al mayor de forma casi obscena. Un leve rubor cubrió las mejillas de Daichi ante aquel atrevimiento, pero gustoso se colocó sobre su pareja, besándola con ganas mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por su entrada, preparándole a conciencia. Daichi solía dedicarle más tiempo a aquello del que de verdad requería, por eso el albino termino por empujarle un poco, sentándose sobre él con una sonrisa que, a pesar de mantener aquella amabilidad tan característica del de pelo claro, eran una clara declaración de intenciones. Con un gemido ahogado que se debatía entre el dolor y el placer el menor se dejó caer sobre el miembro ajeno, haciéndole entrar por completo de golpe. Las manos de Daichi se apretaron sobre su cintura, repartiendo desde ahí suaves caricias para intentar tranquilizar a su pareja para que ambos pudieran disfrutar de aquello como sierpe hacían. Se conocían, sabían lo que se venía, por eso cuando Daichi notó que Suga empezaba a moverse sobre él se quedó quieto, dejándole acomodar las manos en su pecho para usar este como punto de apoyo. Sabía que el albino adoraba tener en control en aquellas ocasiones y gustoso casi siempre, sin embargo había ocasiones, como aquella, en la que dejarse hacer no era suficiente. Tiro de las manos ajenas para hacerle caer sobre él, besándole con cierta ansia, notándose ya en su límite. Las posiciones cambiaron y el menor quedó atrapado entre la cama y el cuerpo de su pareja, gimiendo cada vez que el monto tocaba aquel punto en si interior que le hacía pensar que perdería el conocimiento a causa del placer. Se vinieron casi a un tiempo, cayendo ambos rendidos sobre la cama. Sus miradas se encontraron y de sus labios brotó casi al mismo tiempo:

— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.


End file.
